


Little Miss Sunshine

by superspidey



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superspidey/pseuds/superspidey
Summary: “卡洛斯！”卡洛斯突然从梦中惊醒。一旁悠悠发出红光的电子钟显示着“3:00 AM”，距离他起床去健身房还有至少4个小时。刚才做的噩梦像退潮的海水那样褪去，冲刷掉了记忆中梦的细节，只留下他僵硬地躺在床上，冷汗浸湿了他的头发。只有那一声呼喊在他记忆里回旋。是兰多的声音。
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Kudos: 3





	Little Miss Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> 和朋友讨论了很久，终于写下了这一篇  
> 英语版本:https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255944  
> ❤

“卡洛斯！”

卡洛斯突然从梦中惊醒。

一旁悠悠发出红光的电子钟显示着“3:00 AM”，距离他起床去健身房还有至少4个小时。刚才做的噩梦像退潮的海水那样褪去，冲刷掉了记忆中梦的细节，只留下他僵硬地躺在床上，冷汗浸湿了他的头发。

只有那一声呼喊在他记忆里回旋。

是兰多的声音。

卡洛斯无奈地捂住了脸。这不是他第一次梦到他的前队友了。他从没有这么频繁地梦到过兰多，当他还在迈凯伦时，他从未梦到过这个小家伙。可当他第一次跟随法拉利来到澳大利亚时，这种情况就发生了——第一次，他和兰多在意大利的海边并肩坐在沙滩上，兰多轻轻勾住了他的小拇指，藏在嘴角的笑容像卡洛斯家里花园中含苞待放的月季花；第二次，兰多穿着他的T恤，躺在几个枕头铺成的小窝里，蜷缩成小小的一团，幸福地打着盹。卡洛斯听见他的名字从男孩微张的唇间，随着轻柔的一呼一吸呢喃着流出；第三次或许是在围场的某个角落里和他相拥，兰多的呼吸急促地扑在他的颈窝……

卡洛斯已经不记得自己是第几次梦见他的前队友了。

他想起揭幕战时，他在围场里第一次碰到兰多的时候。三个月过去，他的小家伙好像没怎么变，又好像长大了一点点。那时候兰多正在和丹尼尔打闹，丹尼尔大笑着接住兰多闹脾气般挥过来的手臂，大声地朝他说：“Children!” 惹得记者们一阵哄笑。夏洛特和亨利克无奈地在一旁摇摇头，微笑着叹了口气。

卡洛斯突然想起他们以前也是这样的——一年前，在六点半的郊区，他抓住兰多的手，兰多大笑着使劲挣扎。他放松了力道，让较真的小家伙反抓住了他，蹦跳着，喊着“BOOM！”，假装要用膝盖撞他的头。卡洛斯伸手想捉住男孩的小腿，这样他就能把他掀倒在地了——那一刻，他就可以吻他，然后假装是个打闹之间的意外。

他在很久之前就想吻他的小家伙了。

然后他想起了兰多看过来的眼神。

丹尼尔拉着他的手臂，兰多跨过他的肩膀看了过来——那个惊诧的眼神，和一年前他们偷吃了cheat meal后被Jon抓包一模一样。然后，兰多对他露出了一个微笑，不是那种他熟悉的，有点羞涩有有些调皮的微笑，是扎克带他去应酬时的那种微笑。丹尼尔也看了过来，他放开了兰多的手臂，朝着卡洛斯用力地挥了挥手。夏洛特和亨利克也朝他笑着挥了挥手。

“快走，查尔斯在等着你了。”法拉利的PR在一旁不耐烦地催。

卡洛斯最后一眼看向向他微笑的兰多——他确实长大了。他的小家伙，不再会是那个在P房等他的男孩了，不再会是那个焦虑时会在他身边寻求安慰的男孩了。

他的小家伙，不会再是那个再Andrea说着大家要吃蛋糕时故意把蜡烛吹灭的男孩了，不再会是那个故意说着赌气的话，笨拙地吸引他的注意力，又在得到纵容后脸红着安静下来的男孩了。

他在黑暗中找到手机，打开了社交网站。

他和查尔斯的法拉利活动视频还挂在自己账号的首页。

查尔斯不是他的小家伙。

卡洛斯突然感到有什么丢了。

那是他生命中一束小小的阳光。


End file.
